


Taste Is Just a Memory

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley finds out that Dawnie's all grown up now; Sometime after AtS S5's "Origin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Is Just a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Hello, Dawn.”

Dawn looked up from her book and turned around when she heard the oddly familiar voice behind her.

“What do you… Wesley? Is… is that…Wesley?”

She barely recognized him. The last time she’d seen him had been after Buffy’s high school graduation, when she’d seen him rushing from Giles’s apartment looking all flustered. He’d only given her a cursory glance as he passed her in the courtyard. She figured Giles and Buffy had done something to piss him off again. It was only later she’d learned that the council had fired him and he was on his way out of town and out of their lives.

But of course that never really happened, did it? The monks put that little story into everyone’s heads. So they had never actually met. But they knew each other just the same. Weird.

Gone was the polished, fussy watcher she had known. Instead of a pressed suit he was dressed in jeans and a well-worn dark gray sweater. He looked, well, he looked damn hot. And sexy. Stuffy old Wesley sexy? Maybe the book she’d been reading had been a gateway to some other dimension. She’d heard of that happening. He ignored Dawn’s puzzled expression and peered over her shoulder at the book she’d been reading.

“Bouzage’s Compendium of Extra-Dimensional Languages? I must say I’m impressed. I didn’t dare crack open that one until I was at University. Never quite got the hang of Zharahian, come to think of it.”

Dawn shook herself out of her false yet somehow valid memories. “Huh? Oh, it’s not that tough. I mean, some of the tenses are a little crazy-making, but if you remember to… what do you mean until you were at University? I do happen to be a student here, you know.”

Wesley straightened up and lifted one eyebrow. “Really? Last time I remember you were tagging along behind Buffy, being a bratty nuisance and tacking rude messages onto my back when I wasn’t looking.”

Dawn rolled her eyes and rose out of her chair to face him. “That was ages ago when I was a kid, Wesley. I’m eighteen. I’ve got a scholarship to study anthropology and demonic languages here. It’s the only university in North America to offer classes in demonic languages and early demonic civilizations. I’m on my own now, an adult, I’ll have you know.”

A small smile crept onto Wesley’s lips and he looked her up and down. “Is that so? Little Dawn is all grown up. Well, now that I get a good look at you I see that you have.”

Dawn crossed her arms and lowered her eyes, feeling a little vulnerable but at the same time strangely flattered by Wesley’s appraisal. It was weird that Wesley was making her feel like this, even though she did always think he had nice eyes and hands. She especially liked his hands. She remembered watching them as he’d search through some dusty volume or another, marveling at their smoothness and the dexterous way his slender fingers flipped through the pages. Suddenly she got an image of those same fingers entwining in her hair, moving to her neck, caressing her shoulder, slipping down to her bare breast, and… Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?

If Wesley noticed the sudden blush she felt creeping into her cheeks he didn’t register it. “Um, so, what are you doing here?” she managed to stammer out.

“One of the reasons you are, it seems. This library’s excellent collection of rare texts on demonic languages. Working on a rather sticky translation at the moment, and the only known copy of the Hurget Dictionary is here. The librarians have promised to get the damn thing digitized one day but until they get a budget increase…”

Wesley’s tirade against the scandalous lack of library funding fell off as he noticed Dawn’s glazed look of disinterest. Well, you can take the book worm out of the three piece, but…

“Wesley, is there something you haven’t told me?” Dawn’s eyes grew wide. “There isn’t another apocalypse is there, ‘cause I’ve reached my limit on those. For, like, ever.”

Wes chuckled, blue eyes flashing. “No, the world is safe from eminent doom, as far as I know. I’m not working on anything that serious. And it’s a pleasant surprise to see a familiar face here. Especially one as lovely as yours.”

Dawn shyly dropped her eyes at the compliment. What is it about these English guys that they can turn on the charm and she turns to jelly? Spike’s wolfish grin, sweet words, and startling blue eyes always made her weak in the knees. Wesley seemed to be having the same effect on her now. And then some.

“Well, there is one chapter in the Compendium that I’m having a little trouble with and since you’re Mr. Know-it-all with the demon languages…” Dawn looked up at Wes hopefully.

Wes smiled. “I’m all yours then.”  
…

“Of course Buffy can’t understand why I spend so much time in the library or my room studying instead of out partying every weekend. I mean, I do go out, you know, with boys and with my friends, but how on earth am I going to pass Advanced Triclondic grammar if I spend all my time at drunken frat house orgies? Puh-lease.”

Wes sat with his elbow on the desk, chin cradled in his hand, listening to Dawn with an amused glint in his eyes.

His lips were mere inches from hers, his blue eyes never wavering from her face. She could feel the warmth of his body and she swore she could hear his heart beating. Or maybe that was hers, which had found its way into her throat. 

It was a flimsy excuse that brought her to his hotel room. Just as flimsy as the excuse that she needed help with the Compendium. As if. She didn’t want to see him go and she didn’t think there would be any reason he’d want to stay otherwise. But when he mentioned having a few volumes back in his room that might be of interest to her, well, everybody knew that was the oldest line in the book. She knew it and he knew it and she knew that he knew that she knew. Or something. Anyway, it was obvious that neither of them cared how transparent it was.

Now he was seated next to her at his small desk, listening to her blather on about her fantabulous college life as if he was genuinely interested. She really wished he would just kiss her and make her shut up so they could get on with it already.

She wondered if one of the new things about Wesley was an ability to read minds because he suddenly did just that. Wesley kissed her. Then kissed her again. Soft, slow, pliant kisses on her lips that made Dawn close her eyes and feel a little light-headed and it took a moment to realize that he'd pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to see his piercing stare, demanding and darkening with desire. There was viciousness behind that look, a fierce power that if focused in one direction could be dangerous, deadly even, but if used another way promised raw, primal pleasure. She felt like she should be frightened of him, of what she knew he wanted from her and could do to her, but she wasn't. A picture flashed in her mind of Wesley pushing her down naked on all fours, spreading her legs wide and pounding into her in a lustful rage. 

Dawn moaned involuntarily at the image and felt herself grow wet. As if reading her mind again Wes crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer as she returned his deep kiss. He moved to her neck, planting hungry kisses all the way down to her collarbone. Dawn murmured her pleasure as he pulled her onto his lap and she ground her hips against the now very apparent proof of Wesley’s growing desire.

“Dawn,” his velvety voice purred in her ear between kisses.

“Huh?” was her breathy reply.

“You’ve got entirely too much on.” 

Dawn felt her stomach drop down to her knees and bounce back up. She could feel herself growing even wetter, sense an ache starting inside of her. She couldn't believe how much she wanted this--how much she wanted him.

Wesley pulled her t-shirt over her head as Dawn reached behind and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Wes moved his hands to her breasts, gently kneading them until her nipples became tight peaks.

Wesley’s hands drifted down to her jeans and popped open the button. Dawn felt her mind grow fuzzy as he lowered the zipper and pushed her jeans down slightly. His long slender fingers delved between her legs, making her gasp at the contact.

“How very wet you are Dawn. I bet you taste so sweet. Would you like that, Dawn? Would you like me to put my mouth on you there, make you feel good?”

Her heart was thudding in her chest. Did she want him to? She thought she might beg him if he didn’t right that second. She found herself doing just that. “Please, Wesley. Please.”

He stood, lifting her to her feet. He guided her to the bed and motioned for her to sit on the edge. She didn’t know how he could be so calm and in control right now, but she was glad that he was. Her growing desire seemed to have dulled her thought processes. She felt like she’d do anything he asked of her, so long as he asked in that confident, honeyed tone of his. 

Wesley knelt between her legs and Dawn clutched his shoulders tightly as she lifted up slightly and he pushed her jeans and her panties all the way off, leaving her naked before him. Wesley slowly spread her legs open and moved closer to her drenched sex. Dawn blushed under his intense scrutiny.

His tongue darted between her legs and Dawn let out a soft moan. She’d never felt anything so incredible. Wet, soft, slick, and firm at the same time. 

“Do you like that, Dawn? Would you like more?” 

Dawn could only nod and whimper a soft “Uh-huh”.

“So ripe, so ready. You are a treasure, my Dawn.”

My Dawn. She was his. He wanted her. She belonged to him and…

All coherent thought flew out of her head as Wes pushed her folds apart with his tongue.

“Oh, oh god.” Dawn whimpered. Wes began exploring her with his lips and tongue, alternating with licks and open mouthed kisses. His lips moved to her clit, taking it into a gentle suck that made her legs tremble and spread even wider.

“Sweet, luscious girl.”

The gentle vibrations of his voice alone between her legs was enough to make her quiver with pleasure, and when his tongue dipped deep into her cunt she let loose a low moan.

Dawn began moving her hips in time with his tongue, pushing up against him to get as much contact as possible. She couldn’t imagine anything could ever feel so good. 

Her moaning increased and she rocked faster and faster against Wesley’s mouth. “Wesley, oh god, Wesley, please... please.” Wesley latched onto her clit and sucked, sending her over the edge. She cried out and clasped Wesley’s head, tugging him closer as she rode out each spasm. Wesley gave her clit a final kiss and sat back as Dawn slumped back onto the bed and caught her breath.

Dawn felt herself starting to drift off, sated and sleepy, until she felt Wesley’s lips slowly moving up her stomach. He lavished languorous, open-mouthed kisses on her belly, taking his sweet time. Then he moved to her breasts. Still buzzed from her intense orgasm, she mindlessly began writhing as he sucked at a nipple. His attentions became more intense and Dawn felt his hard cock against her thigh. It was then she realized that she was naked while he was still fully clothed. Well, that wasn't fair.

“Want you. Want you naked.” Dawn managed to whisper.

Wesley’s pleased chuckle turned into a moan as Dawn’s hand moved to the fly of his jeans and released the button. Her surprisingly steady hand pulled the zipper down and slipped inside, grasping the warm hardness of his cock.

Wesley breathed out her name, stilling as her small warm hand wrapped around him and began slowly stroking. She ground against his denim-clad thigh, reveling in his quick breaths and soft sounds as she caressed him. His lips met hers as his hands gently pushed her thighs apart.

She released his cock as it slipped between her legs and rubbed against the folds of her slick cunt. She grabbed his sweater and quickly pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. Her hands grasped at his back, moved to his chest, tried to feel every inch of his flesh. She pushed his jeans further down and grabbed his ass, wanting him closer to her. All she wanted now was for him to fuck her. Fuck her until she couldn’t walk. Fuck her until she didn’t know where she began and he ended. Fuck her until…

“Oh god,” Dawn gasped as Wesley thrust into her.

She concentrated on the feel of her body against his. How good she felt. How good Wesley felt against her, inside her. Filling her up, making her squirm, the delicious noises he was making with each thrust. She was thrusting back, reveling in the pure sensation of the act, distracted only by his mouth closing around a nipple, gently biting and then licking, causing her to cry out and arch into him. Sex had never been like this, although she didn't have a whole lot of experiences to compare it to. She never would have expected something this good from Wesley, or at least not the Wesley she had known. This one was just full of pleasant surprises.

“Such a pretty girl. Even prettier when she’s being fucked.” Wesley continued to murmur sweet, filthy things into her ear in that mesmerizing voice of his. That was doing just as much as their frenzied movements toward drawing her even closer to her climax. Dawn moaned as she came, clutching around Wesley tightly as he made several final thrusts and reached his own release. 

\---

Wesley awoke to a strange sensation in his bed. He wasn’t the only one in it. There was a warm slender body pressed up against his back and a small hand loosely draped over his hip. She was snoring ever so softly, although he was sure her eyes would widen in horror and she’d smack him on the arm if he told her she snored. It’s not like he minded it; it was somewhat comforting after sleeping alone for so long. 

He tried to roll out of bed without waking her, but was stopped by a sleepy moan of protest and the tightened grip of her hand on his hip. She nuzzled her lips against his neck and kissed him.

“Where are you going?” Dawn’s drowsy voice was muffled against his shoulder.

“Thought I might go and get something for breakfast. There’s a bakery downstairs. Do you still like jelly donuts?” Wes turned to look at her and she snuggled up against his chest with a satisfied sigh. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he smoothed her hair.

“You remembered.”

Wesley was surprised that he did. Although the memory that she had once thoughtlessly dripped jelly on his chair in the Sunnydale library immediately before he had sat in it and ruined a new pair of trousers, resulting in a scathing reprimand that went in one twelve year old ear and out the other, may have helped that little fact stay with him.

Could that be the same impossible girl pressed up against him now? He had no idea he would meet her at the library. He certainly wouldn’t have expected the effect her presence had on him. The next thing he knew he had invited her back to his hotel room. When he did it he knew it wasn’t her penchant for languages that drove him to get her somewhere alone, although that in itself was impressive. He wanted her. Young sweet lips, glossed up. Firm round breasts straining underneath her tiny t-shirt. The brief glimpse of her navel above her low-rise close-fitting jeans. She was beautiful, and familiar, and she was flirting with him. She wanted him and she was so willing and unafraid.

Not that he didn’t mind having a pretty young co-ed writhing underneath him, moaning his name, but he thought it should feel stranger than it did, having only known Dawn as a girl. Although he had been informed a few years ago that none of that had ever happened, it still felt as though it really had. Yet another mind-fuck in a long list, apparently. It didn’t matter whether these things were done with good intentions, either to give a tormented young man a normal life or to save the world from falling into hell. He was tired of people screwing with his reality. It made it unclear which reality was the real reality these days. However, he was fairly satisfied with the current one in which Dawn’s pretty little hand was traveling down his belly to grasp his half-hard cock.

“You’re not going anywhere. Not until I say so.” She playfully commanded. Dawn kissed her way down his chest and stomach. When she reached his erection she lifted her eyes to meet his. There was no fear there, but he could see that she was a bit unsure of herself. But that was only for a moment. Her eyes took on a mischievous glint as she lowered her head and teased the tip of his cock with her tongue.

Wesley moaned as she licked and nipped at him. She finally took him completely into her hot mouth as deeply as she could and pulled back slowly while keeping her lips tight.

“Oh Christ, Dawn.” Wesley grasped her head gently and guided her back down, forcing himself to hold back the urge to buck his hips and roughly fuck her mouth. As she started picking up her pace Wes continued to cradle her head in his hands, carefully guiding her movements. What she lacked in finesse in this particular exercise she more than made up for in effort. Finally he couldn't help clinching his fists in her hair and pulling her close as his hips jerked up and he came with a strangled moan.

Wes sank back into the bed and let go of Dawn's hair. She released his cock with one final lick and rested her head on his thigh. When she began lazily tracing patterns around one of his hipbones Wesley's hips jerked up again. He let out a yelp as he grabbed her hand to still it.

“Oh my God! You’re ticklish!” Dawn giggled gleefully.

Now it was Dawn's turn to yelp as Wes pulled up on her hand and flipped her onto her back.

"Don't you dare tickle me!" she shrieked, tensing up in fear of a vicious tickling even though Wes hadn't tried to do anything other than hold her down by her wrists.

"Why Dawn, I wouldn't dare think of such a thing, especially after that brilliant idea of yours to postpone breakfast. I must thank you for that." Wesley purred as his mouth descended to lick at one pert nipple. Dawn sighed and relaxed her body as Wes began sucking and moved one hand down between her already spread legs. In-between breathy moans Dawn whispered, "Can I still have donuts? After, you know, you thank me?"

Wes looked up at her in mock seriousness, eyebrow lifted. His lips quirked into a smile as her lower lip extended into a pout. When she bit her lip and sweetly said, "Please?" he felt his cock start to harden and he knew he was a goner.

"God, I hope they deliver." Wes said before he kissed the pout from her face.


End file.
